


Happiness tasted and time well spent

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: Whoever said "coffee should be black as hell, strong as death and sweet as love," has definitely never been to Yunessun with their hopelessly charming husband.Or: Yusuke discovers an onsen filled with coffee and can't resist bringing Akira on a surprise date!





	Happiness tasted and time well spent

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble request for [Lana](http://tearsofahime.tumblr.com/) ([maybe you've read her Tangled fic?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8649220/chapters/19834006)) who requested an onsen date!
> 
> I've never actually been to Yunessun, but as soon as I saw "coffee hot spring" I couldn't resist! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

A warm, nutty fragrance permeated the air. If Akira had to guess, he would say it was some inexpensive, local brand. It was a beautiful space, tranquil even. 

It was exactly the sort of peace that an onsen _should_ evoke. 

After a ninety minute ride on the Odakyu line to the Hakone Yumoto station, then a twenty minute bus ride, Akira was pleasantly surprised that Yusuke had planned for them to spend the day at Yunessun. Though it was meant to be a surprise for their eight-month anniversary - “why be confined to celebrating one day of the year when you make me so happy _every_ day?” - Yusuke couldn't contain his excited rambling on the hike from the bus station to the resort.

Yunessun was known as a hot spring theme park, but he honestly never expected one of the attractions to be _a coffee hot spring_?

Standing by the side of the...water...he even saw signs proudly touting that the pool was filled with “real coffee!”

...

How does one politely tell their adorable, _thoughtful_ husband that just because you enjoy drinking coffee does not mean you necessarily wish to _bathe in it_?

(Soak in it? _Steep in it_?)

“Well, what do you think?” Yusuke was a curious mix of thinly veiled excitement and preening over his find. It was frightfully endearing and had they not been only wearing trunks in an extremely public place, Akira would have no qualms about showing his appreciation. As it was though…

He tangled fingers in his hair and chuckled. “How did you even…?”

Yusuke _beamed_. “I heard about it from a patron at the gallery and did some research! Well, are you surprised?”

(Some time last month, Akira remembered looking up from the rice cooker to see Yusuke practically bound through the door. He sold one of his larger pieces, he said, and refused to disclose exactly what the final price had been. It had to have been a hefty sum; Akira actually caught his husband humming in delight.)

Suddenly it all made sense and a warmth filled his chest. 

Realizing he'd never actually answered, Akira smiled softly. “I never would have guessed. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Terms of affection were generally sparse between the few, ignored in favor of gestures instead. To hear Akira call him ‘sweetheart’...

Uncaring if other patrons may walk in and catch the two in a public display of affection, Yusuke leaned over to place a quick kiss on his husband's lips. 

When he pulled back, the blush across his cheeks and down his throat was far too dark to blame entirely on the heat. Yusuke blinked the stars out of his eyes - too cute, how _did_ Akira get so lucky? - to offer out a hand. “Shall we?”

With no hesitation, Akira took his husband's hand and nodded. “We shall.”

Later that night, still smelling of coffee and cuddled up with his soft artist, Akira mused that Yusuke really does have the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there were any monstrous grammatical snafus, but I hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you!


End file.
